


Window For A Door

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: Cyrus loves waking up next to his boyfriend.





	Window For A Door

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> high school, cuddles, tj is the little spoon

Cyrus doesn’t wake up when TJ climbs in next to him in bed, but he isn’t surprised when he wakes up to find him fast asleep and drooling on the pillow next to him either. TJ sneaking in was a common enough occurrence that even Cyrus’ parent had gotten used to finding him at breakfast without seeing him come in the night before, even if they did now have the strict rule about keeping the bedroom door open when he was over, it had been happening since they were fifteen at least.

Cyrus rolls over sleepily, slinging an arm across TJ’s waist and planting a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He started to stir, muttering something incoherently before slowly joining Cyrus in reality.

“Mornin’,” TJ mumbles half into the pillow, voice rasping slightly from disuse.

“Good morning,” Cyrus smiles against his skin. “Didn’t hear you come in last night.”

“‘Was late, didn’t wanna wake you up,” He yawns, and stretches his long body out like a cat before pressing back into Cyrus’ front. Being the little spoon is TJ’s favourite, even if he’d never say so out loud.

“Everything okay?”

“Mmhm. They were fighting again. Figured I’d get out of there before I became collateral.”

A thousand things he wants to say spring into Cyrus’ mind, but he pushes the impulse down knowing if TJ isn’t offering up more information himself he’s probably not going to want to talk about it right now.

“You want breakfast?” He asks instead.

“Nah, wanna just lie here for a moment.”

Cyrus is more than happy to oblige, he loves holding TJ. There’s something incredibly comforting about lying there together under the sheets, watching the dust motes dance in the spaces where the sun streams through the gaps in the curtains. It’s peaceful before the rest of the world wakes up, and it feels like they’re in their own little early morning bubble undisturbed by anyone else.

“You gonna stop at home before we head to school?”

“‘M just gonna steal some of your sweats again.”

“You know you have like a ton of your own clothes here, right?”

“‘S not the same. I like your clothes better.”

“They don’t even fit you properly.”

It’s true. Even if with Cyrus finally overtaking TJ in height last summer, TJ’s whole upper body is thick with muscle where Cyrus’ is skinny and gangly.

“Yeah but they smell like you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cyrus says, but smiles and leans over to kiss him on the cheek all the same.

TJ laughs. “Admit it, you think it’s cute.”

“…Okay, it’s a little cute.”


End file.
